Multiple soils are present in institutional and other settings requiring the removal of, cleaning, sanitizing and/or disinfecting of protein, fat and oil, and starch-based soils. Often these soils end up on hard surfaces and soft surfaces and can be difficult to remove, requiring aggressive cleaning products. There is an ongoing need for effective cleaning products.
Liquid triamine antimicrobial compositions may provide cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing, rinsing and/or lubricating benefits. However, the amine providing antimicrobial activity (N,N-Bis(3-aminopropyl)dodecylamine) in its unaltered state is difficult to formulate into solid compositions. The liquid form of the amines conventionally requires use of diluted liquid compositions and presents numerous barriers to solid formulation of the triamine antimicrobial compositions. Further, the formulation of solid triamine composition has required the addition of numerous functional ingredients which dilute the concentration of triamine in solid antimicrobial conditions, thus imparing the efficacy of the composition. Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop a solid triamine antimicrobial, sanitizing and disinfectant composition for cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing, rinsing and/or lubricating. In an aspect of the invention, the solid products of the present invention are more convenient, safe and economical than liquid products, because they do not spill or splash, have reduced manufacturing and distribution costs, and require less storage space among other benefits. As such, it is a further objective of the claimed invention to develop methods of solidification of a composition consisting essentially of triamine and an acid.
A further object of the invention is to provide solid compositions having minimal water content to allow pressed solid formulations.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.